RCMI program at PSM is experiencing its rebuilding phase through the current 2000-2003 period. During this period, PSM RCMI significantly contributed to the institutional research faculty recruitment and development efforts. Because of a shortness of the time [unreadable] (three years), many efforts have not yet fully matured. Certain current activities will continue, therefore, throughout the next cycle (2003-2005), while new directions will be adopted in other areas. For example, reflecting certain developments during the current cycle, faculty recruitment and development (Core B) of clinical investigators shall be particularly emphasized in the areas of cancer, AIDS and HIV-I, stigma and asthma research. Partnership will be developed with research-intensive US institutions for faculty development. Administrative activities (Core A) will be therefore adjusted to accommodate those changes in program direction. Establishment of consortium/partnership agreements with other institution and annual evaluation of progress/performance of such patnerships will be added activities under Core A. Specific aims under Core A through the 2003-2008 cycle are to: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) Develop program policies regarding partnership/consortium agreement to develop PSM research faculty members. 2) Coordinate Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and External Advisory Committee (EAC) meetings and ensure that progress evaluation of programs/projects will be regularly performed according to the program and institutional policies. Evaluations will be submitted annually to the PSM administration. Core A will coordinate with the PSM administration (and with the Principal Investigator in particular) for proper and speedy implementation of changes recommended by EAC and IAC. 3) Evaluate annual progress reports of Cores and Activities, supported by RCMI fund, and prepare a summary report. Pre-review of progress reports by accommodation of IAC critiques by each activity, will be coordinated by Core A. 4) Maintain and update "research" web page on ww.psm.edu site. Research pages include not only RCMI but also all other research related events including conference/workshop announcements and reports, etc. And also to 5) Update the RCMI program management to fully comply with all National Institutes of Health/National Center for Research Resources/Research Centers in Minorities Institutes regulations and guidelines. [unreadable] [unreadable]